Loyalty
by keepbeach-cityqueer
Summary: Jasper is a mighty force, and can destroy anyone and anything without blinking an eye. But on a mission sought out intentionally to destroy Rose Quartz, Jasper's own emotions begin to conquer her. In the ultimate test of loyalty, she will find herself forced to choose between the two most important things in her life; the rebellion leader Rose Quartz, and the Diamond Authority.
1. Chapter 1: The Spy

THE INVASION WILL COMMENCE IN: 730 ORBITS

Homeworld was in turmoil. Everyone had just a short amount of time to prepare themselves. After The Diamond Authority's grand announcement to invade Earth, all quadrants were in overdrive. Extensive research was being done to make sure plans would be carried out effectively, and as smoothly as possible. The recent attacks on Homeworld sent the Diamonds into a frenzy. They needed strength, they needed _troops_. And that was exactly what they were going to get; more power, more huge, abled Gem warriors to conquer and destroy. And yet, Homeworld was running low on resources- supply could not meet demand, especially when they were being threatened galaxy-wide. Creatures from every corner of the cosmos heard of Homeworld's strength, power, and resources, and they wanted it as their own. Power play ensued, and even if Homeworld rose victorious every time, the health of the planet itself took the worst hits. Not enough Gems could be produced or trained in time to form a more-than-adequate defense and offense. The soil on the planet was growing weak and more or less resembled ash. Its very core would soon have to be explored, and even then, it would only last for so long before the planet totally disintegrated.

Which meant the current warriors were being trained harder than ever in preparation for Homeworld defense while the invasion of a new planet was sought out. The planet had recently been discovered by an over-excited peridot about 400 orbits ago, where she found something that looked simply like a glob of water being supported by a chunk of ovular rock . From research, it seemed to be abundant in rich mineral resources that could create possibly bigger, better, and stronger warriors. The Authority almost immediately called an invasion into action, but they only had 730 sun orbits left of the new planet to put their plan into action- any more would give other beings a chance to explore it before they did, any less and they risked being unprepared. As far as they knew, they were the only species to have discovered it first.

Pink Diamond had volunteered to scout the planet and begin building the Injectors. There she would spend another 730 orbits while overlooking the progress of the new gems. Once she gained a sufficient amount, White Diamond would join her and they would begin training these new warriors and regular gem production. If everything went well, a second Homeworld would come to fruition, and Gems would rise as the dominant race.

And of course, who better than to train harder in preparation than Jasper herself?

Jasper was a force. In every single invasion of Homeworld, she was the one who lead her squadron head-on into battle under Yellow's insignia. It was she who stood victorious, not having retreated into her Gem once in the past thousands of orbits. In every battle she fought, the remains of her fallen soldiers laid in glittering shards around her, she herself not having blinked an eye. Why should she when her enemy's remains were in the mix? She could handle anything, and Yellow Diamond knew this. It was Jasper, her strongest leader, that she had plans for in the invasion of this new planet.

Now, Jasper respected Yellow Diamond to the utmost level. Everything was a mission to be completed to Jasper, but this newest one went above and beyond her expectations. Yellow had called Jasper into her quarters, where she assigned her the mission of training Pink Diamond's troops. This appalled Jasper at first; Pink was soft. At the meeting where the Diamonds discussed the invasion of the new planet, Pink was the only one to have an objection, believing the whole act to be "barbaric." She was overruled, of course, but nonetheless, the other Diamonds took careful note of this subtle but significant shift in her behavior. She was also known to bring defective gems under her quadrant when the other self-respecting Diamonds would just poof the wretched things and crush their gems under their heel. Jasper dared not speak out of turn in front of her leader, but her hesitation could not be hidden.

"Is there a problem, Jasper?" Thin yellow eyes stared down at Jasper. Jasper stared back, showing no signs of weakness even in her hesitation.

"With all due respect, Yellow Diamond," Jasper said huskily. "I think I'd be better suited training the ranks of Blue, or White Diamond's troops. Maybe even stay in your quadrant."

A smirked crossed the taller woman's lips. "You think Pink is weak."

Jasper did not break eye contact, but said nothing. Yellow chuckled and stood up, crossing her arms imposingly and walking past her. "Rise, Jasper. I have very important information to relay to you."

Jasper did as she was told, and followed her leader to the window that overlooked Quadrant Y. It was abound with research gems collecting materials from the useless ground, and troops training tirelessly. Far off one could see the labs connected to a large stretch of crumbling rock wall, where more gems were attempting to be manufactured. Homeworld looked like nothing more than a desolate rocky wasteland

"Homeworld is dying, Jasper." Yellow said evenly. "We need more resources if we want to continue to be strongest beings in the galaxy. I understand that you think Pink is weak, and this is why I send _you_ to train her troops."

"I… I don't understand." Jasper said, looking at her leader. "Just look at who she commands, Yellow Diamond. I don't think I need to remind you of who she took in over two-hundred thousand-"

"I'm aware, Jasper." Her leader said firmly. The very memory pained Yellow. Those two pebbles were an embarrassment to the Authority, the "problems" no one really liked to talk about. They didn't even want to enhance their appearance, for Gems' sake. Pink's protection and fondness for them were the only reasons they weren't glittering blue and red dust floating in space somewhere.

"You see Jasper, the Authority grows weak. We need fighters, we must protect ourselves. We cannot allow weakness to crumble our foundation. We must weed out weakness. And, based on your previous hesitation, you can guess who we've been suspecting."

Yellow tapped a few buttons on her panel board, and an image of Pink Diamond emerged on the window screen. Jasper studied her, examining her large stature and dark eyes. Those eyes were not like the other Diamond's- they held gentleness.

"You know of her practices, of how she coddles Gem runts and has the weakest troops in the Authority. She is threatening our strength. I need you to go to her Quadrant as a spy. Train her troops, but gain intel. Find out if she intends to carry out the invasion fully. Go with her."

" _What?_ " Jasper blurted before she could stop herself. Yellow glanced at her sideways with disdain. "My apologies." She growled. The new planet was the last place she would ever dream of going. It looked like a waste of her time.

Another smirk crossed the bigger gem's lips. "You'll be fine. And if it turns out that our suspicions were correct, and she strays from her mission-" Yellow faced Jasper, arms crossed behind her back, gaze piercing into her deeply. "Crush her gem, and carry on the mission yourself."

Jasper's eyes widened. She could barely believe what she had just been ordered to do. Spy on a Diamond, and destroy her should she stray on an assumption? This was betrayal to Pink no matter how anyone looked at it. Every other mission Jasper had been asked to perform seemed to dwarf in comparison to this.

"You will be rewarded handsomely." Yellow continued. "You will be revered as a hero should she rebel. Every being from galaxies around will know your name."

Jasper stared down at her feet a moment before sinking to one knee and bowing before her leader.

"I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2: In Confidence

THE INVASION OF EARTH WILL COMMENCE IN: 727 ORBITS

 **Chapter 2:** In Confidence

"You can rise, Jasper. There's no need to be formal with me."

That was the first major oddity Pink Diamond had in store. Jasper grimaced to herself as she rose to her feet from the bow she had sunken into to recognize and honor her superior. Her nose was about level to Pink's, although the prior had a more powerful girth. Even in simple diamond authority garb, she was still as imposing as the other Diamonds, albeit hiding a weaker demeanor. But Jasper assumed any normal personality she would have with the other diamonds. She was there to spy, after all.

"I hear you have the greatest battalion in Yellow's troops." Pink led Jasper away from the warp pad she had emerged from and towards her living quarters, flanked by her snooty-nosed pearl who shot distasteful side-glances at Jasper now and then.

"You've heard right." Jasper replied proudly. "I've won the last six attacks in Homeworld with my battalion alone."

"Well aren't you accomplished?" Pink gave a warm smile to Jasper, which took the orange Gem by surprise. "I feel very confident having you by my side for this invasion, Jasper. I'd like to show you the gems you'll be working with for the next 720 orbits or so." She led her to a training arena that was amass with sparring gems.

"Firstly, this is Pearl," Pink indicated the servant gem standing next to her. Jasper grunted, mentally taking note of another of Pink's abnormalities; acknowledging a pearl. The pearl's appearance indicated Pink's status as a Homeworld leader, sporting short hair, a bunched skirt, and a regal vest and polished shoes holding Pink's insignia. She was quite fancy-looking, one of the more well-manufactured ones it seemed. Only Diamonds got the best pearls made.

"And here on the sparring grounds are Kunzite, Jade, Beryl, Topaz…" Jasper stood idly by while Pink listed every single name of each gem. She grew bored, but stood through every painful minute. Pink seemed overly-pleased in making sure Jasper knew the name of every gem, but Jasper didn't even bother to remember the first one. Why was this gem so eager to waste time? If Jasper had a battalion like this, she wouldn't be having them training at such a relaxed pace. She'd have them under enormous amounts of pressure, testing their limits, only choosing those who weren't weak enough to retreat back into their gems. She'd march them proudly into the invasion, then come back with the news of the newly conquered planet. Yellow would make her the top army leader, even name the planet after her among throngs of cheering gems….

"And over there are Ruby and Sapphire."

Jasper snapped back into reality at the mention of the two names. Following Pink's hand, Jasper saw the two smallest gems on the arena, exchanging jab after jab at each other. The blue one was swift and quick in her movements, evading the red one's heavy blows. Both had gauntlets on one hand for offense, while their bare hands were used for defense.

 _Tiny, pathetic, weak little things. They should have been crushed the moment they were brought out of their holes._

"Is it true what they say?" Jasper muttered low enough so that only Pink Diamond could hear. "About the ruby and sapphire? What they do?"

Pink glanced sideways at Jasper before waving a hand dismissively. "You shouldn't be so quick to pick up rumors, Jasper. Aren't you a respected leader? Ruby and Sapphire would never fuse unless absolutely necessary."

Jasper nodded, slightly annoyed at the questioning of her rank. She was brought to Pink's quarters, where the pearl was dismissed and it was just Jasper and her leader. The heavier woman sat at her panel board, pressing buttons and bringing up an image of the new planet, the pathetic water droplet in space.

"Can I confide in you, Jasper?" Pink inquired.

 _This'll be easy_. "Absolutely."

"I have never known anything else but the Homeworld, so you can imagine my excitement when the opportunity arose to leave. It's a silly thing, really. But I have such high hopes." She tapped her screen, and the image of the new planet was magnified. Jasper could see clouds moving across the planet. "Not to _leave_ leave, but… to explore. Don't you ever get a little… _bored_ , of Homeworld?"

"Not in the slightest, Pink Diamond. My allegiance to the Authority is greater than any boredom I'll ever experience."

Pink laughed, furthering Jasper's annoyance. "My, my, you are quite the loyal soldier. I'll have to thank Yellow for giving me such a top-notch gem to train my troops. Your loyalty is astounding."

"Until the end, Pink Diamond."

Pink surprised Jasper yet again by bowing her head and exposing the back of a mass of pink curls to her. The orange gem hesitated, and bowed back.

"Welcome to quadrant P."

Jasper grinned. She would enjoy feeling the crunch of Pink's gem under her boot.

 _Shows interest in leaving the Homeworld. Expresses boredom. Treats troops with unsettling gentleness and consideration. No signs of straying from the mission yet._

Jasper proofread and finished her report before sending it to Yellow Diamond, then reclined back in her seat, watching the stars blink in and out of sight from her view. Pink had given her her own quarters within the quadrant with a comfortable outlook of Homeworld, where Yellow's quadrant was in plain sight. Compared to any other quadrant, it shone brighter, more powerful, more vivid. Jasper closed her eyes and imagined an orange quadrant right beside it, envisioning herself watching from her own throne as Quadrant P burst into a black hole. She smiled to herself just as a new message from Yellow pinged on her monitor.

"Excellent, Jasper. Your new title is just within your reach."


	3. Chapter 3: Training Day

THE INVASION WILL COMMENCE IN: 276 ORBITS

The first day of training could not come soon, or end fast enough for Jasper. The day started out so perfectly. And maybe it ended perfectly as well.

Jasper roused the warriors just as the day's orbit was beginning, and they marched behind her while she kept up evenly-timed steps ahead of them on their way to the arena. She held a destabilizer at her side, just in case there were behavioral issues. The weapon itself was probably 70% of the reason why her own battalion back in Quadrant Y was so obedient.

"You'll be experiencing a different type of training under my command, pebbles." Jasper barked as they marched to the arena. "Your strength will be tested. Your weakness will be revealed and you will be vulnerable to everything. Your very limits will be tested. But by the time the next 200 orbits commence, you will be ready to face anything."

The burly gem enjoyed her position of power. It was what fed her and her ambition. She felt it was her duty as a quartz, after all, to uphold her gem type. A warrior was nothing if they did not live up to the expectations given, and Jasper was not one to disappoint. As she took wide, powerful steps and reveled in the day's plans, she heard but the slightest whisper and she immediately turned to peer over her shoulder. Every gem was stiff and upright, except for one. A tiny, red gem, who was straightening her posture behind a blue one.

"You! Red! Come up to the front." Jasper smirked, beckoning to the ruby. Begrudgingly, she gave the sapphire the slightest side-eye and did as she was told. Jasper had to crouch to be level with the gem, and stared her hard in the eye. She still had to look down the length of her sharp nose at the tiny, bold corundum. _Pathetic._

"You wanna sass me in front of your little _partner_ today Red? You wanna be tough? We'll see how tough you think you are." Jasper gripped the destabilizer noticeably enough to make the ruby glance briefly at it. "You're gonna spar with _me_ at the arena. We'll make an example out of you real quick." Jasper snarled the last couple of words in the ruby's face, taking pleasure in how her brow furrowed and the way she stared at her with unwavering fury underneath her headband.

Another plan began forming in Jasper's mind. She straightened up and continued on to the arena, where she chose the partners for each gem. She made sure the sapphire was was paired with the largest and most aggressive-looking onyx in the group. She was an impressive being; almost as tall as jasper, large in girth, her face smooth, round, and dark with sharp yellow eyes. She gave the initial impression of being mouthless, but once she looked at how harmless her partner was, she grinned with gleaming-white razor teeth. The ruby stayed by Jasper's side, trying hard and failing to keep her eyes off of the sapphire under Jasper's gaze, struggling to hide her worry.

"Today we'll be focusing solely on offensive combat," Jasper announced to the gems. "Prepare your weapons and watch my demonstration closely." Jasper summoned her weapon, the large, solid helmet that covered her head and shielded her face, staring the ruby down while she summoned her gauntlet. Before the gauntlet had even formed completely, Jasper landed a blow to the side of the ruby's face, bringing her to the ground quickly. The smaller gem sat on the ground blinking, trying to recover, fumes rising from her head.

"Rule number one: don't even give the enemy a chance to find your weakness." Jasper boomed, smiling triumphantly. "Proceed."

The ruby made her way back to Jasper's side, rubbing her cheek as smoke began curling from the crown of her head. They both watched as a scene of intense violence ensued- every gem in the arena was trying their best to gain the upper hand over their partner. Out of all the sparring, pitch chalcedony engulfed flashes of light blue. The onyx was hitting the sapphire particularly hard when the smaller gem wasn't ducking and dodging out of her way, and the ruby was watching with bated breath. Jasper was quick to stop the chaos. Perhaps she was soon to find the ruby's limit.

"All wrong!" She yelled. "There's no organization to your offense, no thought! Time your movements! Place your feet correctly!" Jasper faced the ruby again. "Use tactics and land your blow precisely. Weaken- your- _enemy!_ " Jasper aimed for the ruby's stomach, but the red corundum ducked out of the way and sprung her arm upwards, catching Jasper square under the jaw. Jasper's teeth clacked together painfully and she stumbled. Rage overtook her for a split second before she grinned, rubbing her chin. She wasn't expecting that.

"Nice job, Red. You're growing a few facets. Soon you'll be stronger than any _fusion_ , don't you think?" She had hit another nerve. The ruby's expression grew hard as she furrowed her brow, not saying anything.

Jasper overlooked the battling in the arena. The blows were well organized and timed now, but out of all, the onyx seemed to have only one objective, and that was to beat the sapphire back into the ground. The sapphire had well-timed and precise hits and could evade like no other, but the onyx was bigger and bulkier than her. Black bludgeons covered in spikes covered her forearms and fists, more dangerous than the sapphire's little glove. The blue gem's skin was split in several places due to the spikes, but they would be insignificant compared to the injurt she'd get if the onyx got one square hit to her head or torso with the blunt of her bludgeon. Soon her well-timed ducking was barely protecting her. The ruby's fists were clenched tightly.

Suddenly the lashes were too strong. A shield of ice formed in front of the tiny blue gem, acting as a shield to buy her some time- but the onyx was quicker than that. One mighty thrust, and the bludgeon crashed through the ice towards the sapphire's head.

"SAPPHIRE!" The ruby darted forward. Jasper grinned maliciously, brandishing the destabilizer. It hit the ruby square in the back, and she disappeared in a red cloud. Her gem clattered to the ground.

"RUBY!" The sapphire screeched, attention drawn completely. She bolted away from the onyx, barely missed a sharp lash to the head again. The bludgeon smashed into the ground, creating cracks in its wake. Jasper blocked the blue corundum's path, and held the destabilizer up threateningly.

"Rule number one," Jasper repeated, reveling in how the sapphire's breath came out in icy puffs from her open mouth, anger turning her cold and unyielding. " _never_ give the enemy a chance to find your weakness."

" _I_ will show you weakness, you brute!" the sapphire growled. She lunged at Jasper, just as the larger gem lifted the destabilizer.

Suddenly, a hand gripped her wrist. Tight.

Jasper looked back. Soft, dark eyes stared into her smoldering ember ones. There was a moment where it seemed as if everything slowed. Something in those eyes moved Jasper. Sternness held her, something… something else, unrecognizable, created a strange feeling within her. It was as if a flame was ignited, a small one, but the smoke was rising more fervently and dipped and moved, consumed her with the desire to obey. It was not the passion that usually drove the orange gem- but it was commanding calmness. The fire within her was extinguished.

"That's... enough, Jasper." Pink lowered Jasper's arm while the entire arena was watching them carefully. The larger quartz bent down and picked up the ruby's gem, laying it gently in the sapphire's hand and bending down to whisper something to her. The sapphire looked beyond upset, but nodded knowingly and carried the ruby tenderly in her hands while walking away from the scene.

"This training session is over for today." Pink Diamond announced. "Jasper, come with me."

The gems departed. Jasper looked at Pink incredulously, fire rekindling with anger. How dare she undermine her power? Undermining Jasper was to undermine Yellow Diamond, and without this in consideration, no one crossed Yellow Diamond's fiercest commander. "Over?! I didn't say it was over! There's still much to learn for these weak-!"

"Now, Jasper."

Jasper furrowed her brow and followed Pink into her quarters. When they reached the debriefing room, she advised her pearl to leave them be, and the door slid behind them quietly.

"What were you doing out there, Jasper?" Pink inquired gently, face full of concern. "Why were you pitting those gems against one another?"

"They're weak, Pink Diamond!" Jasper retorted. "With all due respect, I believe they've grown soft. Have any of them even retreated into their gem before? We were built to fight! You're a Quartz for gem's sake- you should know this!"

"Jasper." The gem's voice was so quiet, it made Jasper grow quiet with apprehension. "What you did today was unacceptable. If you are to continue to train my gems, you must not treat them like they are less than warriors."

The orange gem shut her mouth immediately, remembering her true loyalties to Yellow Diamond. What was a gem warrior if she wasn't broken down only to be rebuilt? Even Jasper understood this perfectly, and she had burst from her incubation cavity ready to jump into war and fully equipped with the means to do it. Why couldn't Pink see that? "And what of the ruby and sapphire? Am I do just let them continue their… _perversions_ in public?"

"They are much stronger than you think." Pink replied, her calm demeanor still present. The placidity of her attitude infuriated Jasper. "If I hadn't stopped Sapphire, you would have gotten quite injured."

"By that defective little rock?" Jasper scoffed. "Do you forget my history, Pink Diamond?"

Pink cast her eyes downward. "It is not history that matters, Jasper. The future will always hold your true self... at any given time."

Jasper peered at her superior in confusion, but Pink dismissed her. Jasper retreated to her quarters in mild annoyance, coming up with ways in which she could alleviate her anger. Clearly this was not a true quartz, not at all. Pink Diamond was a special case- something must have happened during her incubation period in which her mindset became completely twisted in the process. That had to be it. And that would thereby make her defective.

And defective gems could not be allowed to live.

Jasper pondered. How long until she could carry out her mission? She was almost positive that her hands would be covered in pink shards and dust the moment she stepped onto the new planet. In approximately 276 orbits, the planet, and all of Pink's troops, would be hers. Until then, she had to bear with Pink's insufferable tactics. But it would be worth it- worth the ridiculous sympathy of a false leader. One less spoiled gem. The gem race should be pure, wholesome, _strong_. Jasper was the cleanser.

 _Defective gems cannot survive._


End file.
